Déjame estar con tigo
by uchihinata-20
Summary: Hinata sabia que este amor que comen so a sentir por su jefe es un amor prohibido ya que el es un hombre maduro y casado. podrá Hinata aceptar que su amor es imponible o tendrá oportunidad que Minato la acepta. es un one-sho y contiene lemon es mi primer fic


_**Hola a todo quisiera decirle que este es mi primer fic que decido escribir y estoy emocionada. Siempre quise escribir un fic porque yo leía los fic de los demás y me encantaba como lo asían y bueno quise intentar ase uno. Así que decidí a ser un one-shot de Minato y Hinata es una historia de un amor prohibido y tendrá lemon. Espero que le guste y esperare su comentario bueno, malo o consejo el que sea es pero q le guste.**_

_**Nota: la historia si es mía pero los personajes no son de Masashi Kishimoto y disculpa por la mala ortografía no soy muy buna en esto.**_

**-hablan-**

_-pensamiento-_

-Narración-

**Déjame estar con Tigo**

El día de hoy era un gran día para la empresa Namikaze por que se estaba celebrando el aniversario número 45 y se encontraba lo más grande empresario de la ciudad como los Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka solamente faltaba una de las familia más importante los Hyuga pero ellos decidieron no presentarse por asunto importante tan bien había asistido todas las personas que trabaja en la empresa incluyéndome.

Me llamo Hinata tengo 23 soy asistente personal del dueño y soy una chica de estatura ni muy alta ni muy baja podría decir tamaño medio, de un largo cabello negro azulado que herede de mi madre y de unos lindo y hermoso ojo de color perlado con un leve toque de lila sé que es un color no muy común y es de familia y si la única familia con ese color de ojos son los Hyuga. Y mi nombre completo es Hyuga Hinata hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga líder de la empresa Hyuga.

Sé que se están preguntando por que una chica como yo de una gran familia está trabajando como asistente del dueño y no en la empresa de su familia.

Es muy sencillo de explicar; por qué decidí depéndaseme y poder supérame por yo misma y demostrar a mi padre y a todos los miembros de la familia que yo puedo ser una gran empresaria por eso decidí alejarme de mi familia, razón por la cual apena termine mis estudio pude mudarme a otra ciudad y poder conseguir un trabajo y así lo ice al ver los anuncio del periódico donde se solicita asistente para la empresa Namikaze.

Así que decidí postularme a un que no era mi profesión que era economista pero necesitaba empezar y que mejor manera que unas empresa de prestigio. Así fue que en pese en el primer día conocí a mi jefe y dueño de la empresa Minato Namikaze es un hombre maduro de 42 año amable, respetable, guapo de un brillante cabello amarillo y de unos hermoso y encantadores ojos de color azules agua que cuando los mira te pierde en eso profundo ojos que pareciera un mar de agua tan bien una alegre y encantadora sonrisa tanto que cuando me sonríe me estremezco y que do en un estado que me desconecto de la realidad es un hombre muy atractivo.

En las primera semana fueron duro pero pude acoplarme a la forma de trabajar de una asistente y me iba muy bien con el tiempo iba mejorando a la vez me iba dando de cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por mi jefe. Sé que eso es incorrecto y está mal porque este sentimiento no podía ser.

Él es un hombre mayor con experiencia y casado con una hermosa mujer que tuve la oportunidad de conocer un día cuando decidió visitar a su esposo una mujer encantadora se llama Kushima Uzumaki y tiene una hermosa familia con dos hijo de su misma edad son Naruto y Memma Namikaze son gemelos y muy singulares, los dos tienes 23 son unos buenos amigo y muy amable con migo tanto que me hace sentir la peor persona y traicionera que hay en el mundo, por tener sentimiento romántico así a mi jefe.

Por eso decidí a un que me duela iba a ser todo lo posible para callar y olvidad esto sentimiento, sé que va ase difícil pero tengo que intentarlo.

Y así fueron pasando los mese era duro por la contante convivencia que teníamos se me Asia muy difícil no poder perderme en su mirada ni en su sonrisa y de no poder dejar de mirar su labio que deseaba poder besar.

A vía muchas oportunidades que teníamos de quedarnos solo que me daba gana de poder decirle lo que me hace sentir. Pero savia que este sentimiento jamás iba a ser correspondido, así que ya no sabía que podía hacer ya que creía que poderlo ignorar y olvidar podría lograr que este sentimiento incorrecto desapareciera pero cada día que pasaba en vez de olvidad, cada vez lo quería más su pequeños detalle que tenía con migo, su amabilidad, su confianza y su bondad. Todo de El me cautivaba y sola mente me queda aceptar que AMO con locura a MINATO NAMIKAZE y es un amor imposible.

Eso pensaba hasta que llego ese día donde todo para mi cambio

_**Flash Back**_

Era unos de los días que me quedaba asta tarde ayudando a Minato-sama a revisar, organiza y acomodar los documentos importantes de la empresa.

Cuando ya terminamos ya era tarde era como a las 9 de la noche a sí que empecé a recoger y acomodar todo para poderme irme ya que era tarde y debía regresar sola a mi pequeño y cómodo apartamento para poder descansar y tan bien por qué no podía resistir quedarme más tiempo con Minato. Y Tenía mucho miedo de no poder resistir a sí que mejor es irme.

Ya termine de recoger mis cosa para poderme ir pero ante de eso tenía que despedirme de Minato. Me di la vuelta para poder verlo cuando lo hice Él me estaba dando la espalda estaba recogiendo sus cosa del escritorio de su oficina parece que tan bien se va.

En ese momento yo no quería interrumpirlo pero no sabía si llamarlo o esperar que el terminara.

**-Etto… Minato-sama** lo llamo y veo que se voltea a mirarme con esa encantadora mirada y su hermosa sonrisa.

**-Hinata-chan ya te había dicho que no es necesario el sama me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy** me dice con una linda sonrisa

**-Lo siento Minato-san es que no podía evitar decirle así Gomen. Pero lo intentare **le dije con un vergonzoso sonrojo _¨hay dios no puedo evitar mirarlo Hinata ya contrólate deja de mirarlo parece una boba enamorada¨_

**-Mmm… está bien y que quería decirme **dice Minato

**-Quería decirle que ya me retiro Minato-san **

**-Haa yo tan bien me voy **_no puedo evitar mirarlo cuando me habla___

**-Etto…ya me voy buena noche Minato-san y que pase un fin de semana nos vemos el lunes **decidí retirarme ante que pase algo que después me arrepienta

**-Hinata-chan quieres que te lleve a tu casa **me dice Minato ante de poderme ir

**-Etto...No quisiera ser una molesta Minato-san así que no se preocupe**___a la verdad me gustaría ir con El pero no sé qué podría a ser HINTA CONTROLATE _

**-Hinata-chan no eres una molestia a demás no puedo dejar a una linda chica andando de noche por la calle **dice un sonriente Minato _dios me dijo que soy linda que vergüenza _

**-Pero Minato-san de verdad no es necesario yo me puedo ir sola no me va sucede nada de verdad **se lo dije muy nerviosa de verdad no sé qué debo a ser

**-Hinata-chan de verdad insisto que dice **Minato me sigue insistiendo

La verdad no sabía si decirle a Minato que si o seguir insistiendo que no era necesario pero cuando veo a Minato a los ojo cuando lo miro todo lo que sé es que quiero esta con él y hacer todo lo que él dice de verdad no sé qué hacer.

**-Está bien Minato-san **no tuve de otra que aceptar

**-Bien Hinata-chan vámonos que ya es tarde** decía un sonriente Minato

Decidí a delatarme así que cuando iba caminando Asia la puerta de la oficina de Minato iba tan nerviosa de la idea que iba estar a sola en el auto de Minato que termine tropezando con la punta del sillón de descanso que tenía Minato en su oficina cuando tropecé perdí el equilibrio y vi que me estaba cayendo lo único que pude hacer es cerrar los ojo para poder recibí el golpe pero medí cuenta que el golpe nunca llego a sí que quise saber por qué así que abrir mis ojo. Cuando decidí hacerlo medí cuenta que fue mi peor error que pude hacer porque hay estaba Minato Él había evitado mi caída me avía sostenido por la cintura para evitar mi caída pero esa acción hiso que Minato y yo quedáramos muy cerca de uno del otro. Y me di cuenta que estaba en los brazo del hombre al que Amo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, porque sabía que tenía que separarme de Él pero a la vez no quería yo quería seguir en su fuerte y cálido brazo.

**-Hinata-chan está bien no te llegaste a golpear **me dice un preocupado Minato

Cuando él me hablo pude notar en su voz que de verdad él está preocupado a sí que decido alzar mi mirada para poder verlo pero lo que vi fue sus brillantes y encantadores ojos que me invitaba a perderme. Así que no pude evitar perderme en su mirada.

No sé cuánto tiempo nuestra mirada se perdieron la verdad no sé si eran minuto u hora pero lo que sí sé es que ya no puedo evitar estar lejos de El así que decidí tomar una decisión debo arriesgarme. Así que lo bese cuando uní mis labio con lo de Minato medí de cuenta que él se había quedado en schok por lo que hice. Sé que fue muy repentino pero decidí continuar con el beso.

A medida que continuaba con mi beso note que Minato comenzó a responder el beso al principio me sorprendí porque pensé que me iba a rechazar pero no fue así a sí que no sabía si continuaba con el beso o terminarlo pero la verdad yo no quería hacer eso y decidí continuar con el beso y así lo hice.

El beso se iba profundizando y a la ves comprendí que no había nada mejor en el mundo que dejarse envolver por todo lo que el despertaba en mí, ya que ese era el lugar en donde yo quería estar…con él, y decidí perderme en sus besos, el movía su labio con ansiedad y yo sentía que me estaba derritiendo en su brazo quería más de él. Sentí cuando Minato en pesaba a darme leves mordida en los labio cada vez que lo Asia más quería de el asta que él me dio una mordida más fuerte lo que provoco que abriera mi boca un poco más y el a provecho para meter su lengua en mi boca cuando lo hiso todo mi mente se nublo en ese momento no me importaba nada solamente quería entregarme a Él.

Y así fue sentía que Minato en pesaba atraerme contra él y empezó a mover su brazo por mi espalda y yo alce mis brazo hasta el cuello de Minato quería estar más cerca de él quería fundirme con él y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se volvió más pasionero y lujurioso en ese momento estaba dispuesta estar con él.

Hasta que comenzó a faltarnos el aire y nos fuimos separaron. Cuando no separarnos yo sabía que no podía verlo a la cara por lo que hice y a la vez no savia que decirle.

**-Hinata-chan yo creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de suceder **me dice Minato

La verdad no quería hacerlo porque ya sabía lo que iba a decir sé que me va a rechazar y yo no quería escuchar porque sería muy doloroso para mi corazón.

**-Hinata-chan está bien porque no me responde **Minato puso una mano en mi rosto para alzar mi cara y poderme verme.

-**Hinata** me llama Minato y medí cuenta que no utilizo el sufijo.

Y cuando lo hiso decidí alzar mi mirada y mirarlo a lo ojo y cundo lo hice note que Minato tenía una mirada de tristeza y lastima abrí mis ojo de la sorpresa _NO MINATO no me mires así yo no quiero tu lastima me duele que me mires así Minato no lo puedo soportar no, no, no quiero. _

**-Hinata** escucho que me está llamando pero yo no puedo duele mucho lo único que quiero es poder llorar sola pero no lo quiero a ser enfrente de él.

**-Hint...**No lo deje terminar porque me separo bruscamente de él.

**-Minato-sama lo siento por me atrevimiento por favor discúlpeme S umimasen no se volverá repetir** **perdóname** le hice una reverencia de disculpa _debo salir de aquí ya no puedo soportar más mis lagrima duele _trate de controlarme

**Pero Hinata quisi…**decidí no dejar que terminara de hablar porque yo no quería escuchar lo que quiere decirme.

**-Gomene Minato-sama pero ya es tarde me tengo que ir lo veré el lunes buena noche **no le di tiempo para que me digiera algo yo solamente quería irme poder alegarme de él.

Cuando salgo de la oficina decido correr Asia el ascensor y llego toco el botón di abril la puerta como pude, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre entro rápidamente y toco el botón de la planta baja y las puerta se cerraron cuando se cerraron me recosté contra la pared del ascensor y me permite llorar no me pude contener más, trate de calmarme.

Cuando pude calmarme un poco el ascensor se abrió y yo Salí camine a si a la salida y me pare afuera de la empresa la verdad no sabía que hacer pero decidí agarrar un taxi ante

_Me duele mucho cuando Minato me miro con esa mirada y ya no sé qué voy a ser lo arruine todo, ya no puedo verlo a la cara. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar._

_En esto momento lo que quisiera irme de la empresa pero no puedo porque de verdad necesito el trabajo._ Cuando llegue a mi departamento y entre lo único que quería a ser es irme a mi habitación y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se me acaben.

**Lunes **

Hoy no es un buen día para mí, yo quisiera irme para no poder ver a Minato pero no puedo y más hoy porque hay una reunión importante con la empresa Uchiha muy importante y tengo que acomodar los informo que se va a presentar.

Ha ya no sé qué hacer esto va a ser muy difícil para mí, no creo que poder soportar. Llego a la empresa le pago al taxi y bajo y me quedo parada en frente de la entrada pensando si entro o no. _Ha Hinata de verdad lo regaste muy feo a hora no sé si podre continuando trabajando tonta, tonta Hinata que pensar Minato de mí, haaaaa._

_Y a hora no sé si debería entrar o no. Mmmm creo que debo entrar para a ser mi trabajo y hacer como que nada sucedió si Minato desea hablar para aclarar todo lo are después de eso veré que are. siii eso are bueno aquí voy._

Ya después de pensar decido entrar y ver que pasara. Cuando iba entrando todo estaba normal así que decidí a olvidar todo y concentrarme en el trabajo.

Subí al ascensor para ir al último piso que es el 20 es donde está mi trabajo y Minato. Vi que ya estaba llegando solamente me faltaba un piso y estaré con Minato.

_No sé qué hacer no poder mirar a Minato tengo mucho miedo delo que me podría decir, y si me dice que me vaya para no poderme verme eso sí que no lo soportaría_.

Salí de mi deprimente pensamiento para entrar en mi cruel realidad. El ascensor llego al piso y espero que se abran las puertas para poder ir a mi realidad cuando ya estuve enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Minato tome aire para poder tomar mucho valor y tocar la puerta. Toque y decidí esperar que me indicara que podría entrar pero note que no me respondía así que pensé que no me había escuchado a sí que lo hice mas fuerte pero paso lo mismo así que decidí entrar cuando lo hice vi que no avía nadie y vi que Minato no había llegado así que no sabía si esperar que El llegue o irme a preparar los informe.

Me quede pensando tanto era mi delirio que no escuche que la puerta se abrió e iba entrando Minato y no había notado tu presencia hasta que el hablo.

**-Hinata-chan Buenos Días me alegro verte parece que llegaste ante que yo me **decía un sonriente Minato.

**-Etto… buenos días Minato. Sama** lo salude con una leve reverencia.

**Y si llegue trepano para poder prepara los informe para su junta Minato-sama **mantuve mi cabeza Asia abajo para evitar verlo.

**-Hinata-chan creo que te había dicho que no me digiera así.**

**-Pero Minato-sama creo que no es correcto que yo lo llame de esa forma eso sería una falta de respecto **trato de buscar una excusa para poder poner una distancia entre nosotros y así evitar que me duela mas no poder estar con el hombre que me enamore.

**-Hinata-chan mírame porfa Hinata…** no quería hacerlo perono puedo negarme a su pedido y decidí a levantar mi cabeza para poder verlo cuando lo hice no pude evitar mirar su encantadores ojos eso que me hiso enamorarme.

**-Para mí eso del sama no tiene importancia **_haa Minato yo sé que es así pero pienso que es la mejor forma de empezar alejarme de el _

**-Pero Minato…**iba a continuar con mi explicación pero Minato decidió interrumpir.

**-No Hinata sé que estas incomodan por lo que sucedió el sábado pero así no se debe de hacer las cosas. Está bien **dice con seriedad Minato

**-Esstaa bien Minato-san entiendo lo que quiere decir **sé que él quiere ayudarme a entender que no debo preocuparme por lo del _beso pero no puedo evitar pensar lo que pueda pasar a hora _

**-Hinata-chan **me llama Minato

**-Si Minato-san **quise mirar su ojo para saber que quiere decirme

**-Ho** **Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en sábado por la noche **y mi dura realidad volvió a golpearme. _Hay Dios eso es precisamente lo que quería evitar hablar con Minato haaaaa y a ora que hago no quiero saber que me va a decir. Tengo mucha gana de llorar Hinata debes de calmarte si no lo hace el será cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy._

**-Etto… Minato-san creo que este no es el momento de hablar sobre lo sucedido **trato de buscar una manera de Salir de este problema.

**-Hinata-chan sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar pero de verdad debemos de aclarar todo **dice Minato**.**

**-Pero Minato-san se debemos de aclarar todo pero creo que no es el momento de hacerlo porque usted tiene una junta importante en 15 minuto **dije mirando mi rejo de mano la verdad ya no savia que decirle.

**-Tiene razón Hinata-chan después de que termine la junta debemos hablan está bien me **dice un calmado Minato.

**-Está bien Minato-san **realmente no quería hacer esto pero no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

Ante de poder continuar con la conversación tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Minato

**-Si pase** dice Minato para saber quién interrumpió

Cuando Minato da el permiso para que la persona pase. Se abrí la puerta y dejo ver una joven chica.

**-Disculpe por la interrupción señor Minato-sama** dice la joven muy apenada por interrumpí.

**-No hay problema Ayame-chan que desavías dice** un calmado Minato. Era Ayame la secretaria de Minato.

**-Señor es para informarle que lo señores Uchiha ya llegaron y lo están esperando en el salón de junta señor **dice Ayame**.**

**-Está bien Ayame puede decirle que si puede esterar unos minutos **dice Minato**.**

**-Si señor **dice ante de retirarse y cerrar la puerta de la oficina**.**

Unos segundos después de que Ayame se haya retirado Minato se voltio a verme.

**-Hinata-chan** dice un calmado Minato.

**-Ss-i M-in-ato-san le** dije con tartamudeo _dios tenia años de no tartamudear y tenía que ser hoy y en enfrente de Minato. _

_Deberse porque tengo miedo de lo que Minato puede decirme._

**-Es que dama quiero recordarte que después de la junta debemos hablar** Minato me lo dice con una seriedad.

**-Si Minato-san**

**-Ok Hinata nos vemos más tarde **dice Minato.

**-Si Minato-san bueno yo me tengo que retirar para poder acomodar los informes **le dije mientras iba Asia la puerta.

Decidí retirarme para poder ir a buscar los informes para la junta y a la vez poder pensar bien en lo que me dirá Minato. Sé que no podre estar tranquila hasta saber que me dirá _Hinata ya cálmate deja de pensar y concéntrate en el trabajo ya después cuando llegue la hora sabrás que hacer._

Así paso toda la mañana ya le había entregado los informes y estaba arreglando los horario de la junta de Minato y los demás documento lo que yo quería era poder distraerme para no pensar en la conversación que debo de tener con Minato. Tan encimaba estaba en el pensamiento que no me di cuenta que alguien entro en la oficina.

**-Hinata-chan, Hinata** dice un preocupado Minato

**-SSIII MINATO -**

**-Estas bien Hinata-chan es que te vi muy pensativa-**

**-Si estoy bien-**

**-Ok -**

**-Etto… Minato-san se le ofrece algo-**

**-No Hinata-chan dama quisiera saber si estas ocupada-**

**-No acabe de terminar de archivar los documentos-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Etto… se le ofrece algo más Minato-san-**

**-Si me gustaría saber si podemos hablar**

**Es-sta-bien**\- A dios por favor que alguien me ayude

**-Hinata-chan me gustaría saber que siente por mí-**

**\- Eh eh…**_la verdad no sabía si decirle la verdad o inventarle una excusa ha ahh no sé qué hacer estoy muy nerviosa. Hinata no importa lo que pase o lo que pueda pasar solamente dilo que siente en verdad solamente cálmate respira y a hora suelta._

**-Minato-san sé que lo que hice la noche del sábado estuvo mal y me disculpo por eso pero no podía evitarlo lo que siento por usted es más fuerte que yo mucha bese me decía que esto está mal que debo de olvidar y cada vez**

**que trataba siempre pasaba algo que me hacía ver que no podía y me siento mal porque **sollozo** s-sien-to que le es-toy dece-pciona-ndo a us-ted y a su fam-ilia que han sido tan am-able con migo . **_Ya no sabía que decirle las lágrimas empezaron a salirme ya no podía contenerme y lloro _**–**_**Gomen**_**-**

Mientras que Hinata trataba de calmase Minato sonreía y su facciones se suavizaron cuando lo hiso. Un brillo profundo y cálido brillaba en sus ojos, pero Hinata no se percató de ello, pues estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, apretando sus manos en un desesperado intento por acallar el llanto que amenazaba por quebrarla por completo….sus hombros se sacudieron ligeramente, mientras ahogados sollozo escapaba de su garganta por más que ella trataba de controlase.

Fue cuando sintió las mano de Minato se posaba suavemente sobre la suya. Aquello la tomo fuera de guardia; mira incrédulamente aquella mano que había tomado las suyas y sin poder evitarlo su cabeza se levantó de golpe, sorprendida por esa acción tan inesperada sus ojo se encontraron con los ojos profundamente azules del hombre, quien le sonríe con una ternura que ella jama pensó que Él le daría .

**-Hinata solamente quisiera por favor repetirme lo que tu siente **dice Minato son una suavidad en su voz y una tierna mirada.

**-Si Minato-san yo me he enamorado de usted le **dice una reflejada mirada de amor**.**

Minato asintió suavemente la cabeza, dejando saber silenciosamente que todo estaría bien que aceptaba su sentimiento. Hinata reflejaba la ternura en los ojos de Minato irradiaba en esos momentos y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-**Minato-**

Es lo único que pudo murmurar ante que Minato tomara sus manos en la suyas, obligándola a cortar distancia. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Minato la mirada con intensidad, en silencio, casi como si estuviera estudiándola, como tratando de comprender que era lo que ella pensaba, que era lo que Hinata guardaba en su interior. Durante los meses que había pasado juntos, trabajando, muchas veces la había observado y se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez…. ¿quién era realmente aquella mujer y porque cada día que pasaba sentía que le fascinaba más y más?

Hinata tan bien miraba a Minato incapaz de bajar la mirada. Parecía que aquellos ojos azules hubiera atrapado a los suyos sin que ella pudiera tener un control sobre ellos.

Minato se acercó un poco, lentamente tanteando el terreno… tratando de no precipitar las cosas, de echar a perder. Ella le gustaba, hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de ello… aun sabiendo que era imposible estar con ella ya que él es un hombre maduro para ella y casado, a pesar de todo Él no podía dejar de notar la bella que era Hinata era… y en más de la ocasión se había permitido fantasear, mientras la recorría con los ojos sus pierna bien torneada, su cuerpo tan femenino… y clavaba su mirada en esos ojos perlados que brillaba cada vez que lo miraba.

Minato poso suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con la de ella. Su ojo perlado que tanto le encantaba estaba fijo en los suyos, pero de pronto Hinata rompió aquel contacto visual y bajo su mirada… Minato parece dudar en un segundo, pero ella no se apartaba, no retrocedía, el sentía como su cuerpo temblaba bajo la mano que el mantenía en su hombro. Los dedos suaves y delicados de ella se deslizaron suavemente por su mano, causando una honda de calor en el cuerpo de Minato. Cuerda la palabra de Jiraiya, su sensei, su mentor quien le había dicho que debe ser valiente y agresivo para conquistar a la mujer que llegue a amaba… por la fuerza si era necesario.

A la mujer que amaba… ¿acaso era ella la mujer que amaba? Al menos esto momento, ella era la única que existía para el… y aquello podía ser tomado de una manera literal. Pero jamás podría obligar a Hinata a hacer algo que ella no quiera… lo que siente por ella era ternura, era la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla… si incuso de amarla. Ella es una mujer sola, tan sola como el mismo. Minato había aprendido en todo esto mese que había pasado junto trabajando que detrás de ese muro de mujer tímida bondadosa que ella ha decidido mostrar, se encontraba una mujer sensible y apasionada… una mujer hermosa llena de vida… una mujer que él había tenido la oportunidad de ver… y que quería conocer mejor.

Así que Minato decidió que era el momento de olvidar todo de su problema con el matrimonio que tiene con Kushima de hace 2 años tiene. De que su relación ya no es lo mismo el amor que tenía asía Kushima se ha había ido… y de que hace unos meses que vio a Hinata por primera vez sintió que su corazón volvió a estremecerse como cuando conoció a Kushima la primera vez pero estives sentí que fue más fuerte… así que decidí que era momento de comenzar y de ir por ella… y él se acercó, cerrando la distancia que lo separaba, ella no se resistió. Sus ojos se cerraron y lentamente su labio se encontró.

Aquel contacto fue mágico. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir sin control, sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban bajo su peso. Un fuego abrasador parecía extenderse desde su labio hacia todos los rincones de sus cuerpos. Minato involuntaria mente apretó su mano en los hombro de Hinata, sosteniéndola casi posesivamente. Su otra mano se había posado en el cuello de Hinata, donde él podía sentir el pulso acelerado de ella. Su corazón latía casi tan rápido como el suyo propio que parecía que está a punto de explotar en el pecho.

Cuando Minato sintió que todo iba bien, paso su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata atrayéndola hacia sí, permitiendo profundizar aquel beso, y se acurruco contra él, como si buscaba su abrigo, su calor…. Su protección.

Aquella sencilla acción hizo que Minato perdiera la razón. Apretó a Hinata aún más estrechamente contra sí, ya sin pensar en nada, tan solo concentrándose en los sentimientos y en la sensaciones que Hinata estaba provocando en él. Su boca reclamaba la de ella con urgencia, y ella le respondía de la misma manera. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su lengua comenzó a explorar la boca de ella con seguridad, sintió la lengua de Hinata mientras comenzó a explorar la de el con timidez.

Los brazos de Hinata se desliaron por su pecho; uno de ellos lo rodio su torso y con su mano comenzó a carisias su espalda, mientras el otro rodio su cuello y Minato no pudo reprimir un suspiro de placer cuando la mano de ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su nuca. Aquello hiso perder el control que todavía tenía sobre sí mismo. Cerró su brazo en el torno al cuerpo de Hinata, reclamando su posesión total.

No es la primera vez que se besan, ella lo había besado el sábado en la noche cuando habían terminado de trabajar donde por accidente se tropezó, él no le pudo responder como se debe. Pero a hora era diferente porque él podía responder con la misma pasión y necesidad que ella le había mostrado.

Para Hinata todo era irreal… Minato la estaba besando… y la estaba haciendo sentir lo que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir antes. ¿A caso se atrevería decir que este era su primer beso? Cierto, yo lo había impulsiva mente la noche anterior, pero aquel beso no contaba realmente… pero este que está compartiendo con él en este momento… ese era el primer beso que ella había recibido en su vida.

Una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y recorría su rostro lentamente. Minato parresia sentirla, porque casi de inmediato detenido el besos, separándose de ella muy lentamente y apena entreviendo sus ojos para mirar su rostro. ¡Era tan hermosa! Con su mano limpia aquella lagrima que había dejado un camino húmedo en el rostro de Hinata y Minato se inclinó para besarle los ojos con cariño y ternura.

**-No llores Hinata-chan -**dijo**\- todo va estar bien-**

**-Hinata- **ella le respondió con un tono de voz audible** – puede llamarme Hinata, Minato-san por favor.**

El volvió a sonreír aquella sonrisa cálida y tierna que siempre le dedica

**-No puedo llamarla por su nombre si usted insiste en llamarme así-**

Hinata se rio sin percatarse de lo que había hecho, aunque aquello había alegrado el corazón del hombre.

**-Minato… -**Hinata pronunció su nombre de una manera tal que casi lo hizo sonar como si fuera oración.

El asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella, buscando sus labios de una vez más.

**-Hinata…- **murmuro contra sus labios.

Esta vez ella no hizo movimiento alguno, solamente le permitió a el algo que ella jamás le permitido a nadie más: lo dejo tomar el control. Minato parece entenderlo, porque de inmediato hizo que aquel beso fuera más apasionado y profundo que el primero, como si a través de ese contacto físico el quisiera hacerle entender lo que no había podido con palabras ni acciones: que él está ahí y que pasara lo que pasara, ella no estaría sola. En esto tiempo que habían pasado juntos él ha prendido a respetarla, a comprenderla… incluso a quererla… tal vez hasta había llegarlo a amarla.

_-¿Esto es amor?- _se preguntaba Minato_. – este fuego incontrolable, esta necesidad de tenerla con migo y de sentirla cerca y segura… es amor lo que siento por Hinata._

Hinata no quería pensar en nada… por una vez en su vida deseara que su mente racional no interfiera con lo que en esto momento está sintiendo. Físicamente la sensaciones que Minato está despertando en ella eran demasiado fuerte como para resistirse a ellas, como tratarla de controlarla y de comprenderla. No sabía porque o cual es el misterioso efecto que aquel hombre produce en su cuerpo, pero la tenía completamente bajo su voluntad. Él le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás pensó que podría experimentar en la vida… tan solo con un beso.

Pero más allá que solo la satisfacción física y el placer que aquel contacto le producía, estaba lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón en ese momento. Sentía que una helada capa de hielo se estaba derritiendo en su pecho… sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo otra vez y que la sangre corría caliente por su venas. Por primera vez en la vida Hinata se sintió mujer… y sentía que la vida tenía una razón y un propósito.

Tan abandonada estaba Hinata a la voluntad de Minato y a la manera en como el la estaba reconfortando en aquel momento, que no se dio cuenta en que momento los labio del hombre había dejado los suyos y ahora exploraban ávidamente su cuello, besándola en la línea del mentón, subiendo lentamente, sin prisas hasta su oreja, atrapando su lóbulo entre sus labios, mordisqueándolo con cuidado, haciendo que Hinata ronroneara como gatito.

**-¡Minato…!- **era la única palabra que ella podría pronunciar en ese momento.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa pequeña apareció momentáneamente en sus labios, que se entreabrieron levemente y su nombre volvió a escapar de ellos.

Minato termino abruptamente con lo que estaba haciendo y la miro a los ojos. Ella lo miro interrogativamente, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pensando. Los brazos del hombre aun la sostenían posesivamente y ella se permitió acariciarlo, subiendo sus manos por sus brazos para llegar a sus hombros y masajearlos con cuidado.

_-Hinata…- Minato pensaba. –" Se siente tan diferente a cuando estoy y besos a Kushima!_

Minato fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Hinata posarse en ese espacio de piel entre su cuello y su barbilla. Como reflejo, sus ojos se cerraron y en silencio suplico porque Hinata continuara con aquello. Sus suplicas parecieron ser escuchadas, porque los labios de Hinata comenzaron a viajar lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja, y de ahí bajar al cuello. Minato no podía evitar los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta… sentía que las piernas nos podrían soportar el peso de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más.

Cuando Hinata finalmente retrocedió un poco, ambos se percataron de que ya era medio.

**-Hinata con esto lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ya no hay duda le lo que sentimos- **informó Minato sin soltarla** –Así que quisiera saber si quieres estar con migo-**

**-Minato si quiero estar con Tigo -**dice Hinata con una mirada de determinación y a la ves de amor **– Aunque sé que ya ser muy duro por todo y me preocupa lo que pasara. Pero lo que se, y quiero es estar con Tigo Minato no me importa lo que pasara solo déjame estar con Tigo.**

**\- Esta bien Hime, mi hermosa Hinata **dije Minato con una encantadora sonrisa, y una mirada de ternura hacia Hinata** – bueno creo que debemos continuar con el trabajo, ya que tengo un almuerzo de trabajo. **

**\- Esta bien Minato**\- dice una feliz y sonriente Hinata**.**

**\- Hinata-hime- **dice Minato ante de irse.

**\- Si… **\- dije ella sonriendo.

**\- Te gustaría ir a cenar después del trabajo… como nuestra primera cita, te parece bien.**

Hinata no salía de la sorpresa por lo que Minato le está pidiendo… una cita ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa tanto que no podía decir una palabra, así que sola mente lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mirando Asia Minato. Cuando el vio como Hinata de decía que si no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente hacia Hinata.

Minato la beso levemente en los labios y se alejó de la oficina, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada y una sonrisa a Hinata.

El día de hoy había sido el mejor para Hinata y el comienzo de un nuevo amor para Minato, aunque lo dos sabía que no iba a ser un camino fácil para ellos. Pero ellos sabían que con su amor podían luchar contra todo.

_**End Flash Back**_

Desde ese momento todo comenzó para nosotros ya llevado 1 año y medio de relación y a sido los mejore en mi vida cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que más me voy enamorando de Minato y estoy feliz porque sé que el tan bien me quiere, aunque me sienta culpable por lo que estoy haciendo a Kushima de róbale el cariño y el amor de Minato.

Sé que Minato me ha dicho que ya no siente el mismo amor que tenía asía Kushima, que la quiere pero como la madre de su hijos y siente mucho cariño por los años que compartieron junto. Pero el amor ya no está que de ase un buen tiempo se dio cuenta que ya no ve a Kushima como cuando eran jóvenes.

Y que el solamente me ama a mí que en los meses que hemos estado junto se ha dado de cuenta que me quiere y que su amor por mí es más intenso de lo que hubo sentido por Kushima, por eso quiere estar con migo.

En cambio para mi estoy locamente enamorada de él lo quiero. Pero a la vez me siente muy culpable por meterme un matrimonio y me duele por hacer sufrir a una mujer encantadora como es Kushima.

Pero no puedo evitar a verme enamorado de un hombre casado como Minato que el cada día que pasa lo amo más y me doy cuente que no poder vivir sin él, así que seré egoísta por primera vez en mi viva y pensare en mi felicidad y esa está a lado de Minato.

Hinata aún recordaba con emoción como el la invitaba a cenar, a una cafetería, al parque, a cualquier sitio para poder tener una cita y tan bien recuerda cómo se entregó a él por primera vez fue tan lindo y maravilloso fue hace 9 meses de haber comenzado una relación, aunque sé que era pronto pero no podía evitarlo lo Amo tanto.

**\- Te traigo algo de beber?** – preguntó una voz masculina, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dio vuelta y vio que Minato estaba parado detrás de ella.

**\- No, gracias... –** respondió rechazando la oferta **– Sr. Namikaze–** completó la frase de forma cortes y mirándolo directamente, sabiendo que en cierto tiempo más solamente sería Minato.

_Ay dios como amo a este hombre cada día que pasa. Ya quisiera poder estar a sola con él y poder besarlo y estar entre sus brazos. Hinata contrólate deja de estar pensando en eso no ves que estas en una importante fiesta solamente tienes que esperar mañana y el será todo tuyo._

**\- Espero que salgas de tus pensamientos antes de que la velada termine –** dijo Minato viendo que Hinata completamente sumergida en sus pensamiento

**\- Oh, lo siento... –** se disculpó ella **– pensaba en... en la reunión del lunes **– mintió ella

En tanto Minato solo la miró y supo que ella mentía porque durante esos años y meses de conocerla había aprendido tantas cosas de ella.

**\- Recuerda que te veré mañana **– le habló él acercándose un poco a ella y sin dejar de mirarla

**\- Lo sé** – contestó ella sonriéndole **– Sr. Namikaze –** finalizó logrando que él también sonriera al escucharlo llamar de ese modo tan formal, cuando ambos sabían que simplemente eran Hinata y Minato.

**\- Primero cumplamos con nuestras obligaciones** – dijo él levantando su copa y llevándola a la boca mientras veía que Kushima entraba en la sala acompañada de sus hijos.

En ese momento Hinata volteó a verlas y supo que Kushima, era una hermosa y elegante mujer. Una vez más Hinata vio que Kushima tenía puesto un elegante y sensual traje negro, conjuntado con su pelo e iba perfectamente maquillada... al verla Hinata creyó que en eso no podía competir con ella pero luego dirigió su mirada a Minato y supo que fuera cual fuera las razones él la quiere a ella y no a Kushima.

**\- Cariño –** dijo Kushima acercándose a Minato y besándole la mejilla –**los chico y yo llegamos un poco tarde por el tráfico –** le explicó sonriéndole, pero al fijarse que alguien más estaba al lado de Minato, sonrió mas con alegría **– Hinata Hola –** habló mirándola y sonriéndole

**\- Buenas noches** – saludo Hinata tratando de sonreírle

**\- Buena noche querida –** respondió con alegría -**ase tiempo que no te veía cómo has estado Hinata- **Kushima se acercó a Hinata y dándole un abrazo.

**-Muy bien Kushima**\- dice una incómoda y asfixiada Hinata.

**-Mama ya suelta a Hinata no ves que las estas ahogando** -dice un serio Memma.

**-A lo siento Hinata no me di de cuenta es que eres tan linda y adorable dattebane -**dijo Kushima con lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas**.**

**-Si mama ya entendemos -**dice Menma** \- por cierto Hola Hinata-chan como ha estado.**

**-Etto… Hola Memma-kun **dice una avergonzada y sonrojada Hinata **– yo estoy muy bien y tú.**

**\- bueno yo…. **Memma no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por Naruto.

**\- Hinata hola como estas te ves hermosa dattebane** \- dice un alegre y sonriente Naruto.

-** lo que dice mi tonto hermano tiene razón Hinata te ves hermosa – **dice Memma mirando a Hinata.

**\- Etto… Gracia chico ustedes tan bien se ven muy guapos** \- dice una muy sonrojada Hinata.

Mientras que Hinata trata de calmar su verguiza por lo que dijeron los chico ella decide buscar con la mirada a Minato… cuando lo hace encuentra a Minato hablando con Kushima de como ella se sujetaba a el brazo de Minato y el no hacía nada por separarla.

Al principio cuando lo vi me dio un dolor en mi pecho como si algo se estuviera estrujando y a la vez eso me entristeció porque sabía que Kushima es la esposa de Minato y yo su amante y de que yo nunca he podido abraza ni agarras de la mano de Minato en público y eso es lo que más me duele de que no poder demostrar mi amor por Minato.

A pesar de todo lo que estoy pensando sigo viendo hacia Minato y Kushima ya medida que sigo viendo más me duele y ante de retiran la mirada veo como Minato voltea a verme cunado lo ase mi mirada y su mirada se encuentra cuando eso pasa veo en la mirada de Minato disculpa, amor, ternura y tan bien noto un poco de lujuria por mí y yo comprendo que pase lo que pase yo soy la mujer que Minato AMA.

Cuando entendí todo eso volví a mira hacia Minato cuando lo hice él todavía me seguía viendo con esa brillante y encantadora mirada que cada vez me enamora y que me derrite… los minuto pasan y a un no seguíamos viendo y en una de esa decido sonreírle con amor y el tan bien me sonríe.

**-Chico Hijos que le parece si nos traen a Hinata y a mi algo de beber -** dice una entusiasmada Kushima.

-** Pero Mama no crees que es muy temprano para empezar a beber dattebanes**\- dice un berrinchudo Naruto.

**-El tonto de Naruto tiene razón** madre **es muy temprano para que empieces a beber- **dice con seriedad Memma

**-tontería niños su querida madre tiene mucha gana de tomar una copa… a demás Hinata tan bien quiere verdad Hinata tu tan bien quiere una copa-**dice Kushima con un pucheo mirando a Hinata.

**-Etto… Kushima yo-**trata de decir una nerviosa Hinata

_Hay en que lio me metí la verdad no sé si debo aceptar la petición de Kushima o decirle que ella no beber… hay dios que alguien me ayude._

Mienta que Hinata seguía pensando Minato veía la angustia que estaba pasando Hinata y eso a Minato le causaba gracia porque sabía cómo era de insistente Kushima. Bueno no le quedo de otra que ir al ayudarla.

Minato vio como como un joven camarero iba pasando por su lado por lo Minato solo tuvo que levantar una copa para luego dársela a Kushima.

**\- Toma –** dijo él dándole la copa **– ya que estamos todos, será mejor empezar... –** finalizó él con una sonrisa hacia Hinata ante de alejarse y subiendo a un pedestal para dar un pequeño discurso antes de cenar.

Hinata vio que cuando él se subía al pedestal todos los invitados lo recibieron con un cálido aplauso, haciendo que una vez más Hinata sonriera al saber que aunque Minato muchas veces era duro y a la ves amable él es un empresario toda esa gente sabía que él era justo y honesto, por lo que uno siempre sabía en qué situación estaba con Minato.

La joven prestó atención a todo lo que él decía a la misma vez que en su mente se recordaba que en ese tiempo junto a él había aprendido a reconocer sus emociones y a lidiar con su temperamento que solo a veces era insoportable, ella sonrió al recordar que la primera vez que vio que él explota ella había querido huir de él porque pensó que se desquitaría con ella y enseguida recordó también que la segunda vez que había vuelto pasar por esa situación ella simplemente lo había abrazado sin decir ninguna palabra mientras él se tranquilizaba, comprendiendo así que esa era la forma correcta de apaciguar su enojo.

Aún no sabía cómo pero el tiempo que estaba junto a él había sido el más maravilloso de su vida a la vez el más complicado porque era muy difícil convivir con todos los rumores de la gente acerca de su relación con él, sin embargo le aliviaba saber que él lo había tomado con madurez ya que en la oficina él siempre era el Sr. Namikaze por decisión de ambos y por respeto a su profesión y a sus compañeros porque ella no quería ningún tipo de favor o preferencia por parte de él con respecto al trabajo.

Hinata salió otra vez de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que Minato terminaba de hablar y los invitados volvían a aplaudir, por lo que ella imitó esa acción y empezó a aplaudir otra vez aunque no recordaba muy bien la última parte de ese pequeño discurso.

\- **Cariño, lo hiciste muy bien** **dattebanes!** – le felicitó Kushima dándole un abrazo a Minato.

**-Si papa estuvo genial dattebanes- **lo felicita Naruto dándole tan bien una abrazo a Minato.

**-si felicidades padre **dice con seriedad y nada leve sonrisa Memma**.**

**\- Gracias –** agradeció **él – bueno creo que será mejor que cenemos –** sugirió haciéndole un gesto a Hinata para que se dirigieran a una mesa.

Los cinco se sentaron pero Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda con los comentarios que Kushima hacía de lo hermosa que esta y lo lindo que era, el cual solo se limitaba a escuchar hasta que Naruto empezar a contar que por fin consigue que Sakura la chica que siempre le gustaba aceptara que fuera su novia, lo cual ayudó a que el ambiente estuviera mucho más relajado, logrando que Hinata se sintiera más calmada y menos tensa.

**\- Hinata tu vestida es muy hermoso –** habla una alegre Kushima felicitando a Hinata y viendo con ilusión el vestido blanco sin mangas y largo simplemente era precioso y más aún con ese detalle en su cintura **– de dónde lo compraste? –** preguntó con mucho interés

**\- Me lo regalaron –** contestó Hinata mirando a Minato porque él hace un par de días se lo había llevado a su apartamento y le había dicho que tenía un regalo para ella.

En tanto él solo sonrió al escucharla porque en verdad Hinata se veía sumamente hermosa en ese vestido, por lo que había valido la pena pagar una gran suma de dinero solamente para verla con ese vestido.

Pasó el tiempo y la velada llegó a su fin, razón por la cual Hinata respiró más que aliviada porque se sentía muy cansada y lo único que quería era poder llegar a su departamento y quitarse este hermoso vertido, tomar un relajante baño y poder dormir… pero lamentablemente las despedidas se le hicieron corta para ella, ya que debe despedirse de Minato y tomar un taxi para ir a su departamento y deseara que ya fuera mañana y poder estar asola con Minato. Pero ante de poderme retirar.

**-Hinata querida espera no te gustaría que nosotros te lleváramos ya es muy tarde y es muy peligroso que te vayas sola** **dattebanes- **dice con preocupación Kushima mirando Asia Hinata.

**-Etto… Kushima no quisiera ser una molestia- **dice Hinata con un sonrojo y vergüenza

**-Hay Hinata tu nunca eres una molestia** **dattebanes - **dice con una sonrisa y con una mirada de ternura.

**-pero Kushima de verdad no es necesario yo me puedo ir sola no me va a suceder nada de verdad a demás voy a tomar un taxi- **Hinata sigue insistiendo

**-Hinata-chan de verdad insisto** **dattebanes- **dice Kushima con mucha insistiera, donde no me quedo de otra que aceptar. Aun que de verdad no quería seguir viendo como Kushima trataba a Minato con mucho cariño y eso me sigue doliendo de saber que yo le he robado el amor de Minato a Kushima.

**-Etto… no se Kushima de verda**….ante de por der terminar lo que iba a decir Kushima me interrumpió.

**-está bien Hinata tu ganas dejare de insistir pero con una condición dattebanes- **dice con determinación Kushima

**-está bien Kushima y cual es- **dice con resignación Hinata**.**

**-Que Minato te lleve a si estaré más tranquila que dice Hinata no te vas a negar verdad- **dice con seriedad Kushima.

**-está bien Kushima-** dice una resinada Hinata que por dentro está muy feliz _a si podre estar más tiempo con Minato estoy muy feliz tanto que no se poder controlarme._

Mientras que Hinata está en su feliz pensamiento Kushima decide ir asía Minato para decirle sobre que debe de llevar a Hinata.

**-Minato querido **llama Kushima a Minato

**-si Kushima dice Minato mirando asía Kushima**

**-sabes querido fui a hablar con Hinata de que ella no se puede ir sola ya que es muy tarde y estaba pensando que si tú puedes llevarla a su casa- **dice con una ternura Kushima

**-está bien Kushima yo la llevo-** dice con una sonrisa Minato

**-gracia querido bueno hay que ir con Hinata** **dattebanes - **dice con alegría Kushima

**-Hinata- **llama Kushima

Hinata sale de su pensamiento cuando escucha que alguien la llama y decide mirar quien la esta llamado cuando lo ase ve como Kushima venia hacia ella y atrás de ella venia un sonriente Minato.

**-Hinata que crees dattebanes- dice** con alegría Kushima.

**-Quee…** dice una nerviosa Hinata

**-Minato acepto llevarte dattebanes** Kushima dice feliz mente

**\- Enserio **dice Hinata mirando hacia Minato y cuando lo hiso el la estaba viendo con eso hermoso ojos que la ase suspirar y con esa encantadora sonrisa.

**-Si Hinata** -dice Minato mirando a Hinata con una intensa mirada que lo que hace que Hinata se ponga más nerviosa

**-Gracia sr. Namikaze espero no ser una molestia **-dice con una sonrojo Hinata agachando su mirada.

**-Hinata no eres una molestia bueno que te parece si nos vamos…Kushima ya nos vamos te veo más tarde-** dice Minato despidiéndose

**-ssii buenas noche Kushima y gracias por todo-** dice Hinata despidiéndose de Kushima dándole una leve reverencia.

**\- Esta bien querida y cuídate hasta luego dattebanes** dice con alegría Kushima.

Hinata termino de despedirse y se dirige al auto de Minato donde El la está esperando, cuando ya estaba finalmente sentada en el moderno auto de Minato suspiró mucho más relajada... sabiendo que a partir de ese día tenía una semana de descanso que Minato le había dado después de firmar los documentos de compra de su nueva casa, en un principio ella se había negado porque sabía que él no estaba siendo nada objetivo pero luego de pensarlo un poco acepto, por lo que aprovecharía ese tiempo para arreglar y decorar su nueva casa.

**\- Lista? –** preguntó Minato poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

**\- Más que lista –** respondió ella sonriéndole y de pronto escuchó que él encendía el coche y emprendían camino.

Continuara…..

_**Hola hasta aquí dejare el capítulo sé que había dicho que iba a ser un one-sho pero la verdad**_

_**No pude al principio no pensé que me iba imperar tanto ya que es mi primer fic y bueno pues estuvo muy difícil al principio pero a medida que iba escribiendo me fue lloviendo mucha ideas y para mí fue complicado en cómo ir uniendo las escenas que tenía penado asique desidia ser un two-sh y ese si va el lemon.**_

_**Espero que le guste este raro fic con esta extraña pareja que me gusta mucho y pues estaré esperando su Review no importa si son buena o malas lo que me importa mucho es su opinión de este fic. Bueno gracia y espero que le guste y disculpe por la falta de ortografía es que soy muy mala en eso y soy principiantes.**_

_**Si más me despido por ahora…. **_


End file.
